Myosotis
by xMoymoy
Summary: His reaction to seeing the redhead after so long was dumb. They'd been friends who'd drifted apart, that was all. Nothing to freak out about. Actually, they hadn't even been friends, had they? ...No. They'd never been friends. AU. AkuRoku.
1. Thump, Thump, Thump

**Chapter I: Thump, thump, thump**

** x.X.x.x.x.x.x**

The lights flicked on, providing Roxas with the first view of his new apartment. Scowling, sleepless blue eyes glanced with minor interest—if any interest at all—before he turned to grab his lumpy bags of belongings and stumbled inside.

It must have been a couple of hours past midnight and the seventeen year old blond was very much exhausted at this point.

He didn't even take a good enough look at his flat to even gain a first impression of it. His mother began renting the place for him before he'd had an opportunity to take a look for himself, and now that he was actually there, all he could think about was collapsing onto a bed, cramming a pillow into his face, and passing the fuck out.

Even with his sight failing in a sleepy haze, it was easy to drop the duffel bags beside a couch and find the bedroom since he knew that the place was going to be fairly tiny.

Dumping himself onto the small, twin-sized mattress, Roxas let out a breathy sigh, finally finding some contentedness after a long day of last-minute packing and smelly public transit. Closing his heavy eyelids, the blond was fully submissive to allow long-awaited sleep to devour him.

But not a second too soon, he flinched and opened his bluer-than-fuck eyes when he had heard...

"_Ah...! Fuck me harder! ...Oh __**god**__...!_"

Roxas' face heated up rapidly, hearing loud thumping coming from the wall next to his bed. There were simultaneous deep, almost breathless moaning, gasping, and panting—both male voices—and it was then that Roxas had to wonder if the walls were made out of fucking construction paper.

"_Ah, __**fuck**__! Right there, babe! Ahh!_"

Thump, thump, thump. Pant, groan, gasp, _scream_.

This was no fucking lullaby.

It had to have been two in the damn morning, but there were these two fuck-rabbits nailing each other in the next apartment, directly on the other side of the membrane-thin wall. Roxas wasn't sure when he'd decided to bury his head underneath his pillow, but it still deemed utterly useless as the people next door kept constantly going at it. Those bastards weren't even _trying_ to muffle out the sounds!

They were sure considerate. Note the sarcasm. But on the bright side, even if it was going to be a regular thing, to be kept awake like this, Roxas would only have to deal with this for... his whole college life...

Great. Maybe it would have been a better idea to stay home with mom and dad.

** x.X.x.x.x.x.x**

Roxas was a living zombie the next morning. Or at least, glaring at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, the blond couldn't think of a better way to describe the sleep deprived creature scowling back at him. He even had a scar along his chin to add to the effect (though it was rather small and not noticeable).

Bags. He had dark circles under each eye—yippee. He looked quite paler than he normally did, and overall, he'd shown more cheerful expressions in his lifetime.

His hair was a standing wreck of blond, although, really, when wasn't it? When Roxas was little, back in elementary days, he used to be really self-cautious and hateful of his eternally disobedient hair that never, for the life of him, _ever_ stayed down flat against his scalp. He'd learned to accept his lively spikes eventually, but it took some warming up to. Now he just didn't care.

Anyway. That morning, Roxas still didn't decide to unpack yet, but at least he got a look at how his now home looked like. It was small, as predicted, and plain. White walls, an ugly brown carpet (sprinkled with several dark stains), and your typical kitchen and bathroom—the kitchen was close to the front entrance and the bathroom was attached to the little bedroom.

Roxas really didn't mind the place at all and didn't really have any complaints... aside from the rather _loud_ neighbours.

Ugh, the fuck-bunnies. Speaking of the couple of horny bastards, after a rather ear-piercing climax, the poor teenager had thought it was over and he'd get some sleep. Which he did, for, basically, ten minutes or so, until guess what. _Thump, thump, thump_, that's what! And the cycle continued for about _three hours_ until finally, they settled down.

Tears of joy were damn ready to stream down the sides of his cheeks, but sleep had knocked him out before he could let them. Roxas woke up at about noon; he'd normally wake up around seven.

But enough about that. Back to Roxas' first apartment.

The location was at an ideal spot in Twilight Town, close to the university he would attend and shopping spots. His mother and father were paying for his rent, which they'd insisted because Roxas had managed to obtain enough scholarships to pay for much of his tuition in order to get a degree. His parents weren't rich, so he'd told them to pick a small, cheap place for him to survive in. And they did—which wasn't a bad flat.

After Roxas had finished with a nice, steamy shower to rinse off his grogginess, he stepped out to fetch his bag of clothes and got dressed.

Since he'd just settled in the night before, Roxas was aware that his place lacked food, which was of vital important to the growing boy. Especially when he was hungry and his stomach was growling, almost louder than the people next door last night (if possible), and he'd slept through his usual breakfast time.

The clothing Roxas tossed on was random, wanting to hurry up and grab some Subway or something to eat for lunch. A slightly tight, white T-shirt and some old, ripped up jeans that he thought he'd thrown out were what he wore. Whatever; Roxas was never too fussy about his clothing.

He walked out of the apartment, key in hand, and as he was sticking the metal thing into the hole, he heard another door open—a next-door neighbour's—and Roxas peered over to offer a friendly greeting to whoever'd walk out. 'Cause, of course, Roxas was a good person who had been taught manors.

Prepared to let up a smile bright as possible under his zombie-like exterior, nothing could have shocked Roxas more than seeing the person who slumped out. And there were a few reasons as to why.

Skin. So much _skin_. Smooth, bare, _unclothed_...!

Who the hell would decide to roll out of the front door in nothing but loose, black boxers hanging off narrow hips?

And... what was _on_ the skin!

It was a fucking hickey convention. Around the neck, collarbones, chest... trailing lower and lower... disappearing behind previously mentioned boxers. Really, how yummy could a person taste for another to want to snack so much?

But, what really got Roxas' eyes widening and stomach twisting was red and green. The eyes and hair... there was only _one_ person Roxas had ever met with such fiery hair and beaming irises.

Watching the rather groggy individual tumble out, Roxas' body instantly went into shock or something like that 'cause he forgot how to move. The man—slightly older than Roxas, from the looks of it—glanced over down the hall in the opposite direction of Roxas while slumping against the wall, before looking over and catching sight of the teen. At which the teen's heart leaped.

Instantly, the familiar-looking guy's grumpy expression faltered and instead settled with a grin that was friendly and laced with a little spark somewhere that was slightly more... flirtatious?

Roxas couldn't tell—all he could see was the toned (yet skinny) body turning toward him, one of the arms moving up to lean against the wall near his head and placing a hand on his hip with the other. Roxas couldn't look away; this _couldn't_ be the same person. It _couldn't_ be the same person who—

"_Well_," an amused voice drawled lazily on, flirty and damn well alluring. "Where'd _this _cute piece of ass come from? I just came out to see if my friend happened to get lost out here—I hadn't expected to instead find such a sexy little—"

At that moment, it seemed, Roxas had an abrupt jolt of panic. Without any thought, the blond violently yanked open his door again, raced back inside, and slammed it back shut with more force than necessary. His chest heaved as he breathed through his nose, leaning against the white door. On the other side, he heard the nearly-naked person's confusion.

"_The fuck? I don't look __**that**__ frightening in the morning, do I?_"

Roxas closed his eyes, but in his mind, all he could see was red and green.

Fucking shit.

_Axel_? Was that Axel?

_Duh_, who else could it have been? That hair and those eyes. Roxas wasn't ready for that surprise. He hadn't seen Axel in years... but... if that really _was_ Axel, then judging from what the man had rambled about, he probably didn't even recognize Roxas.

Quietly chuckling to himself almost manically, Roxas roughly threaded his lithe fingers through his hair.

'_What the hell am I doing?_' he thought bitterly to himself. His reaction to seeing the redhead after so long was dumb. They'd been friends who'd drifted apart, that was all. Nothing to freak out about. Actually, they hadn't even been friends, had they?

...No. They had never been friends.

Mentally giving his ass a harsh kick, Roxas went back out the door, just in time to prevent Axel (that was definitely Axel, wasn't it?) from retreating to his own respective apartment.

The much-taller male gave Roxas a look which seemed neither negative nor positive and Roxas stared at him back. Those eyes were drilling—simply intoxicating. Like venom; once again, Roxas found himself inexplicably paralysed under the man's presence.

Thankfully, Axel was the one to break the ice, smiling friendly. "So I take it that you're the new neighbour," he noted casually.

"Uh..." Roxas swallowed, hard, his mind telling him to get a fucking grip. "Yeah," was what he said lamely. _Really_? How pathetic.

Axel fortunately thought nothing of it. The blond tried keeping his eyes focused on the face, not the body. Axel fully faced Roxas, once again smirking. "I thought I'd heard somebody move in already," he stated, as though proud of his human instincts. "I noticed you taking a shower just now."

Roxas. Paled. Instantly.

_What_?

Now what? Were there fucking _peak holes_ in the bathroom wall?

Axel seemed to catch onto his little blooper after watching Roxas' facial features fall.

"I mean, I didn't _watch_ you take a shower... although..." Axel's eyes roamed all over Roxas' body and the teen didn't even want to know what thoughts were running through his mind. At least now Roxas knew what it looked like when eyes were filled with desire for another person's body.

Roxas blinked, startled.

Had Axel grown up into a pervert?

"I just meant," Axel continued, looking back at Roxas' face, "that I could hear the water spraying out. This building has fucking thin walls, y'know? Not very sound-proof."

"Yeah, I get what you mean," Roxas muttered, finding a functional voice to work with. "Like... just last night... I'd arrived but I couldn't sleep until five in the morning because some douche bags were having sex so _loud_, and..."

Roxas trailed off his rant, caught by Axel's blank expression, and as those rather noticeable bruise marks regained Roxas' attention, his eyes immediately went wide.

_Fuck_. He'd been too shock-stricken earlier to even realize that Axel's apartment was the one that was on the other side of the bedroom wall. _Axel_ was one of those fuck-rabbits. And Roxas had accidently called him a douche bag right in in his face.

'_Roxas, you really know how to hit it off with people..._' he scolded inwardly, staring at his shoes while waiting for some sort of negative reaction from the unreadable tall one. To be fair though, Axel was the one who was fucking for the whole world to hear.

"Heh," the blond heard unexpectedly. He glanced up once again to find a half smirk on the elder's face, looking somewhat sheepish. "So you heard us, huh? Sorry. Hadn't realized someone moved in there already."

Roxas nodded dully, not knowing what else to do. It was a reasonable excuse, Roxas reasoned. He wasn't a total jerk; he knew how to let people redeem themselves. Besides, he was sure he'd known this guy back nine years ago and he wasn't a bad dude. At least, not typically.

"Sorry, little man. Won't happen again," the redhead concluded.

Roxas tried to ignore that comment, though his knitted brows probably gave away his disapproval. "S'alright."

Redhead dude grinned, saying, "I'm Axel, by the way."

"Um." Roxas was right. This was him. "Roxas," he said.

"Roxas," the man repeated. The blond waited for any sort of sign that Axel might have recognized him, or at least his weird, mother-given name. Instead, all he got was a polite, "Nice to meet you."

Roxas swallowed once again. "You too..." Clearly, Axel didn't remember a single thing about him. It wasn't any surprise. During elementary, Roxas was always known as _Roxie_ instead of Roxas. He wasn't affected by the blatant lack of recognition.

Okay. Maybe it did hurt, even if it was just a little. He'd remembered Axel vividly well, down to every detail. And now, seeing an older Axel speak to him like a stranger... well, it wasn't unexpected, but not very pleasant either.

Suddenly, Roxas began to feel very uncomfortable. Axel stared at Roxas attractively; Roxas gawked at Axel stupidly. He needed to conclude this brief little meeting—or reunion?—so Roxas could go get some food in his gut.

"So, uh..." Roxas started, "...You should really... get dressed or whatever." He didn't know what else to say.

"Oh." Axel's gaze fell from Roxas down to his body. "Probably should. I was just stepping out to see if Dem was still here... guess not."

"A roommate...?"

Axel's smirk fell into place. "Nah. Just last night's fuck," he said simply.

"...Oh." Somehow, Roxas regretted enquiring. Realizing his key was still stuck in the doorknob, he turned to lock the thing properly, saying, "I should really get going now." He dropped the key into his shallow pocket. "I'll talk to you later."

Roxas made a move to walk past the towering redhead, but at the same time, Axel sidestepped to block his path. The small one blinked up to those green eyes as Axel spoke again. "Where're you going?"

"Apartment's still empty. Gotta eat stuff, right?" Roxas offered lightly.

Axel studied him. "If it's food you want, I can fill you up." At first, Roxas thought there was some sexual meaning behind those words and stilled, until Axel followed it up with, "You like Mr. Noodles?"

Fighting the urge to slap his own perverted assumptions away, Roxas remained hesitating. Would it really be a good idea to come into Axel's apartment? He felt iffy about befriending this guy... although, them being two young males with side-by-side apartment buildings, perhaps some sort of bonding relationship would be inevitable...

Noting Roxas' unease, Axel let up a short chuckle. "What? I won't poison it. And I'll get dressed now... uh... come in," he said, swinging the door open. The redhead strolled in, expecting Roxas to follow.

Which, after sighing lightly, the blond complied to, silently closing the door as he did so.

** x.X.x.x.x.x.x**

Roxie was on one of the basketball courts, practising shooting hoops. It was probably about ten minutes since the first school day of the year ended. Other kids who'd chosen to stay after school were usually on the playground or at the other, less hidden basketball courts, which suited the eight year old Roxie just fine because he liked the solitude in playing alone.

He wasn't the greatest basketball player, which was why he practised—besides, he liked the sport. All it consisted of was throwing an orange, rubber ball into a rusty old hoop; there was nothing too complex. Perhaps the simplicity itself was the reason why Roxie favoured it above all other sports.

After carefully dribbling the firm sphere a few times, Roxie positioned his arms, bent his knees, and aimed the ball at his target. From there, the small child pouted adorably while observing the ball just barely miss its place at the net and bounce away toward the school building.

His heel turned, not losing sight of the bouncy thing, as it rolled to a tall boy's feet.

The kid had insanely red hair that had been tied up on his head, and when he noticed the ball bump against a heel, he looked down and picked it up nonchalantly. Roxie ran up to him, wanting to retrieve his basketball.

"H-Hey!" he called feebly, voice shaky from his jogging motions. Impossibly green eyes spotted him catching up as Roxie continued. "Can I-I have my ball b-back?"

As Roxie came to a stop in front of him, the older kid simply gave the tiny, pale-skinned child a once-over. Roxie blinked at the tall one's hesitance, deciding to hold his arms out for extra encouragement.

"Um..." he said softly. "My ball..."

Doing nothing but peer into the insanely large, blue eyes planted on him for another moment, the kid, maybe in his early teens, wordlessly faced the hoop, positioned the ball over his head, and bent his knees. For the short second he was in that position, Roxie stared in awe while absorbing the sight in—it looked just like how those professional athletes on TV took their shots.

Then, the preteen's arms and legs sprung, sending the ball flying. Roxie's mouth fell open, seeing it fall swiftly through the net after bouncing off the abused headboard.

"...Whoa..." the dazzled blond gasped.

"Heh." The redhead let off a cocky air that went unnoticed as Roxie twirled to face him, eyes sparkling with new found admiration. He took a step closer to the teen, suddenly wanting to know all his secrets.

"How did you...? But we're standing so far away from the... A-And you didn't even take any practice shots...!"

In response, the redhead chuckled and plopped a head atop Roxie's fluffy nest of hair. He ruffled the soft spikes playfully while uttering something about lots'a practice, before starting to trek off.

Roxie kept staring at the god-sent basketball pro, feet stitched to the concrete ground. "Um..." he said weakly, seeing the older one stop walking for a moment.

As though already knowing what Roxie wanted to say, the boy said, "The name's Axel, kid. I'll see you around." With that, he continued off on his way.

Roxie never took his eyes off of Axel until he rounded a corner and was completely out of sight.

'_Cool..._'

**x.X.x.x.x.x.x**

**AN**: Short opening chappie to kick this shit off.

The stuff about their relationship as kids will slowly reveal throughout chapters. Don't hold your breath though; it's nothing that exciting. But flashbacks might be common so just note that I'll be calling Roxas 'Roxie' whenever it's them little. So yeah.

If you've read, please let me know what you think.


	2. Pure and Platonic?

**Chapter 2: Pure and Platonic?**

**x.X.x.x.x.x.x**

After leaving the front door open for that little blond cutie outside, Axel trekked back into his apartment and stopped at his sofa where a pair of jeans were left hanging off of. The man grinned when he heard his door creak close and soft footsteps come up from behind him, letting him know that Roxas had excepted his lunch invitation. Slipping his long legs through the fabric, Axel pulled the pants on and turned to face the new neighbour who was looking around the redhead's apartment.

"Interesting place," the shorter boy said, gazing at all of Axel's rock band postershanging up on the walls. Roxas kicked away an empty beer can that was sitting by his foot on the worn carpet. "Messy though," he noted.

"Messy?" Axel repeated, pulling up his zip. His place wasn't too bad; sure there was a bunch of dishes and random articles of clothing scattered about, not to mention candy and chip bag wrappers, but it was livable. It wasn't like there were rats and snakes eating the place up. Or cockroaches. "You should see this place after a party. Right now, it's spotless in comparison."

"Uh huh..." Roxas' eyes blinked and he jumped back in surprise, realizing that he'd nearly stepped on an empty condom wrapper. Axel couldn't help smirking at the blond's bug-eyed, embarrassed expression. The boy was really something to behold; he _redefined_ Axel's type. "So... do these parties take place on a regular basis?" Roxas seemed to decide on just standing in place, not touching anything.

"Don't worry, Roxas. I'll be sure to invite you to them from here on out," Axel teased, leaning lazily against the back of his couch. He didn't bother putting on a shirt—Axel figured it would be necessary to figure out the teenager's sexuality. See if Roxas would get turned on a bit.

Roxas scoffed, placing a hand on a hip and said, "That wasn't what I was getting at, Axel. Do you party loud or what?"

"Relax, man." Axel was grinning, waving a hand out as though telling him not to get his tight panties in a twist. "I don't throw as many as I'd like to nowadays... cost of booze and all." The redhead took in Roxas' relieved expression, licking his lips. "But when I do party... well... I've received my share of complaints from the neighbours."

He laughed as Roxas rolled his radiantly blue eyes, scoffing once again. He'd be damned if this boy turned out to be straight.

"But it won't ever be an issue for you because you'll always be attending, of course."

"Right." He sounded sarcastic but Axel optimistically chose to ignore it. Roxas shifted his stance, ran small fingers through his spiky-looking hair, and peered over his shoulder at the kitchen. "So are we going to eat now or what?"

"Hm?" It took a second for the half-nude one to remember why Roxas was there in the first place. "Uh, yeah. I'll get it for you—just sit down wherever you want for now," the redhead said, heading past the blond towards the food area.

"Is uh..." he heard the boy say hesitantly. "...Is the couch clean?"

"Sure, sure," Axel responded instantly, only afterward recalling that last night he'd received quite a thorough blow job there. Not to mention the other sexual acts—hadn't Axel rimmed Demyx on that couch? Probably. "Actually," the tall one called from the kitchen. Axel smirked when he saw Roxas' ass freeze half a foot away from landing a spot on the clunky couch. "You can maybe grab a chair at the table. Last night, Dem and I—"

"Okay, okay," Roxas quickly cut in, trudging to said table. "Spare me the details."

"You sure?" The kid was probably a virgin, Axel thought with a suppressed chuckle.

"Quite," was Roxas' uninterested reply. Damn. Maybe the kid really was straight. Axel frowned, a little (very) disappointed, and added some tap water to his cheap little kettle. He plugged the thing into the wall and turned it on before heading back to join Roxas at his dining table.

"Gotta wait for the water to boil," he murmured, lazily scratching his unruly hair.

"I don't mind waiting," the blond said, leaning back comfortably in his seat. His gaze was focused on his hands, which were set together on the tabletop. His thumbs were twiddling, which Axel thought was sort of cute.

And as long as Roxas wasn't currently paying Axel much attention, the redhead decided to check the kid out a little bit better.

Clearly, the boy was damn well attractive. His hair was done in a really hot, I-don't-give-shit-what-you-think kind of way, all messy and shit. Kind of like sex hair. Heh. Axel suddenly become curious to find out what the blond's _real_ sex hair looked like.

The semi-perverted redhead fought off a grin, noticing Roxas' flawless skin—and he meant _really _flawless, save for a minor scar on the chin—the boy's startlingly blue eyes, and, of course, Axel couldn't ignore the way that T-shit clung to Roxas' torso. The shirt must have been a size too small, not that Axel was complaining since it made this living temptation look positively delicious.

"Axel," Roxas said, causing Axel's green eyes to snap back to the teenager's face. For a moment, Axel thought he'd been caught in his ogling, but it seemed Roxas was still focused on his hands and twiddling his thumbs.

"Uh, yes?" the redhead answered lamely.

Roxas' eyes moved to glimpse at the elder male for maybe half a second before resting back on those two small paws of his. "I'm, uh, sorry that I suddenly ran back inside my apartment when you first spoke to me earlier. It was really rude."

"Hm?" It took a second for his tiny brain to recollect what Roxas was talking about. He'd actually forgotten about that. "Oh," he said like the total genius he was. "It's all good." Axel chuckled lightly. "Sometimes I get reactions like that... from straight guys. I just have a bad habit of assuming every attractive male is gay. Bad me."

Still not really looking at Axel, Roxas softly muttered, "Oh."

Thus, the air was engulfed in awkward silence. Go figure.

Sighing sadly, Axel confirmed his frightening suspicion: Roxas was straight. He wouldn't be able to get into his pants, feel him up, take his sweet virginity...

God dammit, Axel wanted to see his messy sex hair! Angelic beauties like Roxas didn't come around often.

But at least, since Roxas _wasn't_ homosexual and Axel _couldn't_ fuck him, Axel wouldn't have to face the awkwardness of seeing Roxas afterward as his neighbour. The redhead usually didn't ever see his one-night stands again after one of them would ditch the other in the early morning after. That would be very difficult with Roxas, if the kid were to keep living beside him.

With that thought in mind, Axel suddenly felt better about Roxas being straight. He could deal with just being this kid's buddy and ignore the blatant good looks (if possible). Friendship would have to be his goal. No dirty thoughts—nothing but pure, platonic friendship.

More like mission fucking impossible.

But Axel was willing to try. It would build character—make him into a stronger human being.

"So, Roxas." Axel swallowed when the blond looked at him square in the eyes. "Where'd you move here from?"

"Nowhere far." The boy shrugged those pretty shoulders of his. Axel wanted to _bite_ them. "I just wanted to live on my own, so I got the apartment next door. It's only a half-hour walk from my old place."

"Ah, so you're already really familiar with Twilight Town."

Roxas nodded. "Lived here my whole life."

"Shame," Axel said. "I was ready to give you a free tour." He smiled, although inwardly wondered how he'd never seen the kid before. Twilight Town wasn't too huge and he knew he could never forget a face like Roxas'.

The loud whistling of his kettle suddenly made itself known and Axel pried himself off his chair and away from Roxas to fetch their completely nutritious lunch of instant noodles.

Much to Axel's relief, the two had actually clicked well while they were eating. They held up conversation the entire time and the redhead quickly learned that, not only was this short blond immensely good-looking, but he was a really cool guy when it came to his personality as well. Axel had also learned a bit more about the boy.

Roxas had told him that soon he'd be attending Twilight University in a couple weeks—the same institute where Axel had been studying at for the past three years. He'd also found out that Roxas had a brother named Sora who was older by two years. The first thought that filtered through Axel's head was that this Sora kid would probably be just as stunning as Roxas if they were blood-related.

Axel had also decided to tell Roxas that he had a little sister named Kairi, who was soon going to be starting her final year of high school. He hesitated to mention Reno, so Axel simply told the listening blond that he used to have an older brother as well. Luckily Roxas didn't push for more details on that subject.

Unfortunately, Roxas really _truly_ confirmed the fact that his ass was drawn to girls. Somehow their conversation skidded on the path that revealed Roxas had recently gotten out of a relationship with a girl. The blond wasn't upset about it or even in the least bit affected; he simply stated that 'she simply adds onto the rotting list of other annoying ex girlfriends.'

This was probably the lowest point of their chat since Axel felt as though his dick died a little, imagining not just _one_ ex girlfriend, but _multiple_ girls who'd had probably touched Roxas and kissed those plush lips. For his own sake, the redhead didn't dare think beyond kissing and light touches involving Roxas and girls.

Luckily they had other things to talk about after that. Even after they'd finished eating, Roxas remained there for a could more hours while they'd talked about their shared taste in music, movies, food, and video games. Axel told Roxas a few stupid stories about some situations he and his friend, Zexion, had gotten into at the university when the blond inquired about post-secondary life.

That was the point where Axel had gotten the most glimpses of Roxas' sexy laugh. The kid must have literally lit up Axel's entire dinky apartment with that glowing smile of his. Axel wanted to make Roxas laugh all the time.

It truly was a shame that Axel knew he couldn't have this boy—the blond was ideal to Axel on so many levels. But at least now the older redhead knew that they could become pretty close friends if they'd wanted to. And Axel would really like that, if being more wasn't an option.

At about three in the afternoon, Roxas declared that he should probably leave. This provided the redhead with a little bit of disappointment, but he knew he'd have plenty of opportunities to see the kid again.

"Thanks for lunch," the blond said as Axel guided him back to the front door. Roxas was still being cautious of where to step in Axel's dumpster apartment—as usual, the redhead deemed Roxas' simple actions to be adorable.

"Che." Axel smirked from his spot a few feet away from Roxas, who was standing at the door, prepared to leave. "No need for formalities, kid. You're welcome to come chill here any time you want."

Eyes fixed at the floor, the blond smiled softly. "Thanks," was all he said as he turned and opened the front door. The redhead sighed, put a hand on a narrow hip, and his somewhat sullen gaze drifted to the ground in front of his feet, expecting Roxas to now retreat.

But when the shorter slim figure called his name silently, his eyes quickly glanced back up, an eyebrow raising slightly in the process.

Roxas was still standing there at the opened entrance with his back toward Axel, but after a pause, the kid spoke.

"By the way." He turned only slightly, looking back over his shoulder with intense eyes focused on the other man. "I'm bisexual."

At first, Axel thought it was some sort of riddle or brain teaser to fuck up his confused mind. But as though Roxas needed to prove his statement, his line of vision moved from Axel's face, down to the still-exposed skin of the redhead's torso. There was desire clouded somewhere within those alluring blue eyes.

And then—holy fuck—_then_ a small, pink tongue subtly emerged from his mouth to sensually wet those biteable lips, narrowed eyes still trained somewhere on Axel's chest.

The moment felt like it lasted a lifetime, even though it was only a second because, just as soon as it started, Roxas was out the door and out of Axel's view when the door shut.

And the redhead was left standing there, gaping moronically with enlarged eyes.

And just like that, all previously formulated plans and goals of bullshit 'platonic friendship' were abandoned and demolished. Burnt to a clump of deplored refuse.

Okay. So. Axel swallowed before evaluating the situation; slowly piecing together the vital pieces of information like someone with the mentality of an eight year old. Like a simple little puzzle.

Roxas liked girls. Roxas also liked boys. Axel liked Roxas. Axel _wanted_ Roxas. And Roxas possibly... very _possibly_... wanted Axel also.

Well holy fucking shit. Who would've thought.

With the newest star of Axel's darkest, dirtiest fantasies in mind, the redhead turned to the shower room to wank off the raging boner that would inevitably be soon to come.

He touched himself, teased himself, pleasured himself. Just a little bit.

Like how he hoped Roxas would someday.

**x.X.x.x.x.x.x**

"Axel!"

Roxie sparkled happily as he watched the redhead glance idly over at the sound of his clumsy pitter-patter run coming toward the elder. He halted next to the taller boy breathlessly; he was so happy to see the guy here again after witnessing a sample of the obvious basketball abilities yesterday.

Axel was smirking down at the ecstatic-looking blond and Roxie excitedly asked, "What're you doing? Can you play basketball with me?"

"Sorry, kid. Today I have to leave earlier," was the redhead's response, ruffling Roxie's very fluffy hair.

"Huh? Why?" The blond smile faltered slightly but not fully since he was still happy to see Axel again.

"I'm just here to pick up my little sister, Kairi, then I have to take her straight to the dentist 'cause she's got an appointment."

"Oh." Roxie curiously blinked his large eyes. "You don't go to this school, Axel?"

The redhead snorted softly and replied, "Elementary school? Pfft, hell no."

Roxie's eyes innocently widened at the person's use of the word _hell_. Didn't he know it was bad to say things like that?

Axel didn't notice (and clearly wouldn't care if he had) and continued. "I'm done elementary school, squirt. I'm in my first year of high school now," he stated proudly.

"I'm not a squirt," he said instantly, though inwardly he was a bit flabbergasted to be making friends with someone so old.

"Look like one to me, short stuff." The elder was grinning at Roxie's adorable pout.

"Don't call me those stuffs," he grumbled, embarrassed. "Aren't you going to ask what my name is?"

The naïve youth didn't catch Axel rolling his vivid green eyes but the redhead went along with the kid's demand anyway. "What's your name?"

Roxie's glowing grin reemerged. "People call me Roxie!"

"Axel!" a female voice called from a distance. Both heads turned towards the sound and Roxie blinked at a little girl with red hair and huge, blue eyes, waving in their direction. Roxie figured that the girl, who looked a year or two younger than himself, was Axel's little sister.

"Well then, Roxie,"

The blond refocused his attention on Axel, who smirked down at him again.

"Looks like I gotta go. Maybe we can play ball some other time." He waved and turned to leave. "Later."

Roxie nodded in understanding, clutching onto the hope that maybe tomorrow or the next day they could play together. "Bye, Axel!"

**x.X.x.x.x.x.x**

After he'd spent those hours at Axel's apartment, Roxas spent the rest of his day transferring stuff from his parents' place over to his new home. He hadn't realized how much junk he'd been storing in his room until today. Seriously, he'd spent _hours_ going back and forth between there and here, using the grubby transit Twilight Town had to offer, and he _still_ had to go back tomorrow to collect some more.

His living room was drowning in his belongings. Roxas only had so many bags to use, so when he'd fill one up and bring it over, he'd dump all of it out onto the floor so he could reuse the duffel bag for the next trip. It was one of those times where the blond really wished he could afford a car.

It wasn't too late yet—ten o'clock, according to his phone—and Roxas had been intending to start getting things in order a bit, but all of today's travelling had really drained the teenager. After he'd taken a leak and brushed his pearly whites in the bathroom, he staggered lazily to his bedroom and dived underneath the sheets. He snuggled happily against his pillow, but through the wall came certain _noises_ that Roxas never wanted to hear again.

'_Fucking shit!'_ Roxas thought angrily._ 'Axel, you fucking horny bastard...! Lemme sleep!_' his poor mind screamed, near hysterical from how sleepy he felt. His achy body needed rest tonight and Roxas better not be kept awake all night again from Axel's sex next door.

Roxas flopped onto his back, threw the sheets off, and opened his eyes. With the low moans and grunts easily emitting through the wall, the blond scrunched up his nose in distaste. It was even weirder than _last_ night, now that he knew who one of the people was. And to think he'd spent a good portion of his day conversing with the dirty redhead.

As Roxas simply laid there, waiting to see if the two were going to let up any time soon, Roxas was actually able to distinguish which voice belonged to Axel. The other seemed too high to be Axel—not exactly a _screamer_ per se, but Roxas could never imagine the redhead whimpering so needfully. The other person—the one who sounded much more like Axel, was growling hotly and was deeper, more throaty.

And to Roxas' own horror, his own face was heating up the more he focused solely on Axel's low groans.

God _fucking_ dammit. Axel sounded sexy in bed—_way_ too sexy.

And if Roxas stayed there to listen any longer, he knew for a fact that other parts of his body were to respond.

With that fear in the back of his conscious, Roxas leaped off of his mattress, taking the pillow and sheets with him, and stomped grumpily off to his living room. He hastily shoved everything off the couch before settling onto it.

And thank goodness he couldn't hear Axel from there.

Even so, Roxas still couldn't seem to fall asleep. He was pondering back on the redhead, about the time they'd spent. There was no doubt in Roxas' mind now that Axel didn't remember a thing about him from way back when they'd been kids.

But that was alright, seeing as how he'd managed to speak to the redhead without being too awkward. He was behaving normally... or at least as normal as he could muster with the man so tauntingly _bare_ the whole time—his torso was so _toned_ and skinny, but not _too_ skinny. His metabolism had to be incredible if crappy food like instant noodles was all the bastard ate all the time.

When they'd first sat together at the table, as much as Roxas wouldn't like to admit, it was exceptionally difficult to keep his greedy eyes away from Axel's delightfully naked skin. At first, he was desperately trying to keep his vision solely on his own boring hands. 'Cause his hands were just so much nicer to ogle at than Axel's body. Oh yes, of course.

He'd loosened up as they'd eaten though and would actually look at the redhead's face, not just his chest and nipples and navel, et cetera, et cetera, et cetera, insert Roxas' orgasmic thoughts here.

Sometimes Roxas thought the man's eyes were more captivating to stare at, particularly when he'd laugh or become engrossed in sharing his stupid stories. At least those lustrous green eyes kept Roxas' own from slipping down to tempt Roxas to maybe drag his tongue across Axel's firm chest. Bad Roxas, bad.

Roxas smiled slightly at his own embarrassingly weak composure and not-so innocent thoughts that made him feel absolutely pathetic. Allowing his mind to replay his time with Axel, the soft upward curls of his lips remained, imagining some of the dumb things Axel had claimed he'd done. Seriously, how the hell does someone accidently burn away half of the university's Japanese garden? How he'd gotten away with it was also beyond Roxas.

It was until he reminded himself of the conclusion of Roxas' visit—the blond's parting words made his cheek flush and stomach twist.

''_By the way, I'm bisexual_'?!' the teen angrily quoted himself. '_The hell was I thinking! Axel's clearly gay... in his mind, those words probably translated to something like: 'Surprise, you dirty-minded fucker; you can come __**screw**__ me now!' Good god..._'

It just bothered Roxas that Axel hadn't really done any flirting—not that he was expected to or was supposed to. But after Roxas slammed to door in his face and pretty much made it seem like he'd rejected Axel's initial bold advances, it was surprising to Roxas that Axel had promptly stopped trying to pick him up or something. Like Axel didn't think Roxas was attracted to him.

Like Axel thought Roxas was straight.

And that alone made the young blond feel wrong for whatever reason; he'd been open about his sexuality for a while.

Roxas didn't want to think about it anymore—he left his mind drift elsewhere. Without even realizing it, he began to think about Axel's current activity in the next apartment. And the redhead's deep grunts and pleasure-induced curses as he fucked the lucky soul with him. And Axel's lean figure standing in nothing but neat-fitting underwear.

And Roxas thought about things.

And that night, Roxas had touched himself fiercely.

**x.X.x.x.x.x.x**

**AN**: Sorry for any typos or other mistakes. Since chapters are pretty short so far, I'm simply just giving them a quick once-over before posting. And I hadn't been actively writing in a while so my writing might be rusty.

Anyway, please let me know what you think. I like knowing what kind of things readers like and dislike.


End file.
